Wild for Sharks!
Stanley: Wild For Sharks! ''is a 2002 PC game by Disney Interactive and Artech Studios. It's the sequel to the 2001 PC Game Tiger Tales. Story Stanley comes home from his swimming lesson and goes to the living room to tell his mom how great it was. She asks Stanley if he remembers his friend Lester is coming over. Stanley says he does and that they're going to work on their shark project for school, even using the real shark tooth Stanley's dad got for him. However when Stanley gets to his room he notices his shark tooth is missing from it's display case and pieces of the shark Model are scattered everywhere. With the help of Dennis, Stanley goes on a quest to find all the pieces. Games Octopus Maze The octopus maze is a game where Stanley pretends to be an octopus to grab the tail fin that fell behind his bed. He needs to get his tentacle through the maze and reach the tail fin before the crab gets it. Sting Ray Game Stanley pretends to be a sting ray and glide across the ocean floor to pick up the shark teeth for his model. Flying Fish Game To get the pectoral fins behind a pile of clothes, Stanley pretends he is a flying fish as he dodges and jumps over sharks and other fish. Dolphin Game To reach the dorsal fin by the radio on a high shelf, Stanley needs to ask Lionel to help him get it. He decides to pretend to be a dolphin and do a call to him instead of just asking. There are a group of three dolphins that will each make a noise, and you click the dolphins in the right order. = Shark Puzzle Once all the pieces to the shark model are found, Stanley needs help putting it back together. The game is a jigsaw puzzle, with Dennis giving hints on where to put each piece. Turtle Game In this game you have to click the turtle with the same number of dots on it's shell as the number above. If the turtles get too far on the screen they'll get caught by the shark hiding in the cave. Seahorse Game Seahorses are hiding in coral, click them and drag them to their corresponding silhouette. Jellyfish Game In this game you match pairs of identical jellyfish. Whale Game Stanley comes up with a fictional game show called ''Whale Scale, ''where you answer trivia questions about sharks. Each right answer adds sharks to the scale, and when you get six, you win. Animal Cards Like the stickers in ''Tiger Tales, Stanley has to collect five Animal Cards that Lester let him borrow: A Jellyfish,Sea Horse, Shark, Sea Turtle, and a Humpback Whale. Goofs * When Stanley and Dennis enter The Great Big Book of Everything, Dennis says it's "nice to be back in the old neighborhood." However in several episodes (Such as The Pond Couple, and Baby Pictures) it's stated that Dennis was born in a pet shop and was adopted by Stanley when Dennis was a baby fish. Quotes "Just type in your name, or maybe you can get your mom or dad to do it for you."- Dennis "Don't worry Stanley, when you're faced with more than one problem it's best to deal with them one by one." Dennis "Gum is sticky, and chewy, and yum-yum yummy!"- Stanley "Goose feathers are sometimes used as stuffing for pillows."- Dennis "So that's where the tail fin went, it fell behind the bed. If I as an octopus I could reach ''way ''in there for it with one of my long arms."- Stanley "I'd lend you a hand Stanley, but...well...I don't have any!"- Dennis "Hey, I resemble that remark!"- Harry "Neat! Too bad you weren't a flying fish, Dennis."- Stanley "As long as I'm not a ''frying ''fish, I'm quite content."- Dennis "Faster than the average cat!"- Elsie "Well the Queen's English has always been good enough for me, thank you very much."- Dennis "You're too much, animal boy."- Lionel "So they hear waves, under the waves."- Stanley "Well said Stanley!...for a human..."- Dennis "You sure know a lot about a shark's various body parts."- Dennis "Crabs can be so...crabby."- Stanley "He certainly likes to hoot his honker, doesn't he?"- Dennis "It was raining cats and dogs out there!"- Elsie "Dennis, if Elsie went for a swim, would that make her a catfish?"- Stanley "Humans are the only animals that keep records of their past, like family photos. This one was taken in Victorian times about 100 years ago, old chap." - Dennis "You've come a long way, baby!"- Dennis "Everybody back in the water!"- Elsie "Golly! You have lots of teeth!"- Stanley "Sharks are fun to learn about, but they should be left alone."- Stanley